


Makkachin the Boyfriend Thief

by arsehood



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddles, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ily Harlow, M/M, Makkachin is their child, This could be us but u playing, WHy is victor always naked, Yuuri really loves Victor's dog, its so short im sorry, like a lot, my significant other asked me to write them a fic and this is what happended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsehood/pseuds/arsehood
Summary: In which Yuuri likes Makkachin more than Victor and Victor doesn't know whether to be jealous (of his own dog) or find the whole ordeal endearing.-Alternative title is 'Give Victor Cuddles 2k16'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlow/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授權翻譯】Makkachin the Boyfriend Thief by articulatememe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274886) by [inoripooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh)



> My significant other asked for a victuri fic and I was happy to provide with pure fluff
> 
> -
> 
> Enjoy, but also forgive me for how short this is

When Victor had first heard that Yuri had had a dog just like his Makkachin, he'd been excited. Not only had he gotten a puppy because of how much he looked up to him, but him having a dog like his meant that he had  _ finally _ found a boyfriend that would actually help him take care of the most important thing in his life (his dog).

 

He'd been excited, at first, happy to see Yuri want take Makkachin on their morning runs. He would simply chuckle when the younger man insisted on taking her out to the ice rink with them, promising his best friend’s triplets would watch her, Victor wouldn't even blink when Yuri refused to eat at any place that wasn't animal friendly. Sure, it was a bit annoying that he hadn't been able to  _ really _ be alone with Yuri too often because of his insistence on always being with the damn dog, but anything was better than him being allergic, like his previous girlfriend had been.

 

He'd _thought_ anything was better, but apparently,  he hadn't taken into account as to what lengths Yuri would go to be with Makkachin. He'd never expected Yuri to pick the dog over him, never expected the brunet would actual prefer to cuddle a fucking (fluffy and adorable) dog over cuddling him, and _possibly_ _even sleeping with him._

 

Victor huffed, his lips twisting into a small pout as he stood over Yuri and Makkachin, who were both in quite the  _ compromising _ position. It was no surprise that the dog, fully outstretched, was almost the same sizes as his tiny boyfriend, especially when said boyfriend had curled into a tiny ball, both hands fisting tufts of Makkachin’s fur, his face buried in the fluffiest part of her head as he let out the teeniest snores.

 

It was  _ cute _ . It was sickeningly cute, and Victor didn't want cute. He wanted to be angry, and annoyed at the fact that he was standing above Yuri in nothing but a towel and that there was absolutely nothing being done about that. He crossed his arms across his bare chest and considered his options. On one hand, maybe if he woke Yuri up, he'd push the dog off the bed and he'd  _ maybe _ get some sleepy sex. On the  _ other  _ hand, Yuri hadn't slept well in days, and waking him up would not only result in no sex, but also a grumpy and sleepy Yuri at practice tomorrow, and last time that happened, he'd gotten a freshly sharpened skate thrown at his head.

 

“Yuri…” he sighed in defeat, a gentle, loving smile making its way onto his lips as he tilted his head, listening to the sounds Yuri would make in his sleep. He padded his way forward, squinting in the darkness of the bedroom as he looked around for a pair of clean underwear he could wear to bed. Settling for Yuri’s slightly loose underwear, he shrugged them on and silently slipped into bed, lying down, face to face with Makkachin.

 

Makkachin was  _ awake. _

 

“You fucker,” Victor whispered, reaching forward to scratch behind her ears gently. “You're a dirty boyfriend stealer, you know? Do you know that?”

 

The only response Victor got were of course, Makkachin’s loud breath sounds, and a loud snort from Yuri. He let out a soft giggle and smiled widely, draping an arm over Makkachin and Yuri, and closing his eyes slowly.

 

He loved his stupid boyfriend and his stupid dog. He  _ loved  _ his stupid boyfriend’s love for his stupid dog.

  
Victor loved their little family.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you, Harlow ♡ I hope I made you smile.


End file.
